Toka's story
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The leader of the New Legend must work hard with his old master in hopes of saving China once again.
1. Master Yoshi

Out of all the New Legend's members, Toka was probably the most sadly affected by the fact that he had to leave his best friends. Sure, he was going to see his old master again and Po and Tigress were accompanying him, but he was still going to miss his beetle pal, Koji, his, hum...interest, Alena, his favorite snowy owl, Suya, and of course, the brainiac hedgehog, Neyo.

The three companions traveled through China for a full day as Master Yoshi's dojo was pretty close to the Valley of Peace. A familiar feeling got Toka as he remembered all the good time he and his friends had in this country, during the twelve past years.

"We're arrived!" Toka happily said as they reached the good old dojo where the New Legend trained together since the very start. In fact, they didn't left that place so long ago: barely a year.

"This is where you trained with all your friends?" Po asked in surprise.

"Yup, where we learned Kung Fu and became super strong warriors before joining the Jade Palace." Toka nodded before knocking at the dojo's entrance door.

Soon, a familiar bear opened the door and came out. Toka immediately recognized his nut-colored fur with white spots and his black nose. He was still dressed in his yellow robe and looked down at Toka with his turquoise and gentle eyes before smiling.

"By the seven gods, I though this day would never come." He said, clearly trying to contain his joy.

Toka simply bowed to him. "Greetings, Master. I'm very happy to see you again-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his master got him into a big hug, unable to hold himself back anymore.

"I missed you so much, young Toka!" After almost choking his student to death, he broke the hug and turned his attention to his two comrades.

"Master, these are my friends, Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior, Po."

"Yes, I know them. I'm not just an old bear who spend his time into his cavern you know." The master said before laughing of good heart. "But it is still an honnor to meet you, masters." He said and exchanged bows with them.

"I suppose Master Shifu warned you of our arrival?" Tigress said.

"Indeed, my friend. He said I needed to train you all in view of an upcoming threat coming from the Spirit Realm."

"Yes: they are called the Spirit Realm Army and they are some of the most powerful guys ever known." Toka nodded before looking down. "We got the chance to face them, back at the Power Struggle Tournament, and we all got our butt kicked without even having the chance to damage them."

Master Yoshi putted his paw on his student's shoulder. "Do not put some much weight on yourself because you became the Phoenix Warrior, my friend. No matter how good you are, there's always room to become better. Now how about we go inside so you can tell me exactly all the things that happened to you and your friends since the last time I saw you."

* * *

Master Yoshi made everyone get inside the dojo, which didn't changed at all, much to Toka's joy, and lead them to his chamber where he made tea for everyone before they sat down to talk. Toka told his master everything that happened since they left the dojo: their first training fight against the Furious Five, their fight against Plokho at the Elemental Five's village, how they learned to control the Chi, Neyo's encounter with Xhi Zhen, their participation in both Power Struggle Tournaments, their training with the Tao Gao in the other world, and how they left to get stronger in view of the fight against the Spirit Realm Army.

"By the seven gods," Yoshi said with rubbing the top of his large head. "you kids did so much in less than a year. And me who though I did a lot for you in twelve years."

"Come on, Master, you taught us Kung Fu, that's not nothing." Toka assured. "So, hum, not that I hate reunions, but shouldn't we start our training soon?"

Master Yoshi nodded and got up. "Indeed, Toka. I will ask you and your friends to follow me, if you want." The old bear led them to a secret room located underneath the dojo which seemed like an endless space (think the time and space room of Dragon Ball Z).

"Woah! What's this place?!" Po asked, looking as amazed as his two friends.

"This is the Unlimited Space Room." Toka answered. "This place have unlimited space so that we can train as much as we want and, since it's located underneath the dojo, we can train without getting disturbed. I had the chance to use it a few times."

"Coooool!" Po said with excitation. "So, what training are we gonna do?"

Soon afterward, Toka and Po found themselves doing probably the one and only training they really hated: sitting down and focusing. The Dragon and Phoenix Warrior preferred when training was about doing something physically. Not just sitting down and doing nothing. Master Yoshi affirmed that concentration was one of the best weapons to unlock many of their hidden abilities.

Strangely, he took Master Tigress away instead of letting her participate to the training - not that she needed to train her concentration, but still. "Why am I not participating to the training, Master?" She asked.

"Because I'm gonna need you to accomplish a side quest given to me by Master Oogway from the Spirit Realm." The bear answered and showed a scroll exactly like Toka and his friends received before leaving. He unrolled it and Tigress started reading her old master's message before suddenly widening her eyes in shock.

"Impossible..."

Master Yoshi nodded before turning the scroll and reveal a strange circle drawing around which there also were drawings of a dragon, a phoenix, a leviathan, a pixiu, a denglong, and a longma.

"There are not one, ot two, but SIX warriors destined to defend China..."

* * *

 **Huge twist! Six warriors to defend China!**

 **For those of you who don't know, pixiu, denglong, and longma are Chinese mythological creatures.** **Pixiu are a type of ancient mythological, guardian animal species that have feathered wings, a head like a dragon and a body like a lion (sometimes described as a body like a horse). The Denglong has ten characteristics that resembles animals: horns like a deer, head like a camel, ears like a cat, eyes like a shrimp, mouth like a donkey, hair like a lion, neck like a snake, belly like a Shen, scales like a koi, front paws like an eagle, and rear paws like a tiger. And the longma is a fabled winged horse with dragon scales in Chinese mythology. Seeing a longma was an omen of a legendary sage-ruler, particularly one of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors.**

 **So, which member of the New Legend do you think have the most interesting story so far?**


	2. Land of Fusang

"Wait, can you say that again?" Toka said in surprise.

After both the Dragon and Phoenix Warrior trained on their focus for the full day, Master Yoshi and Tigress came back to the Unlimited Space Room and talked to them about the whole Six Warriors thing he showd Tigress. But that wasn't the reason of their reaction.

"You really didn't hear me out, or are you just surprised?" The old bear said with rubbin his ears. "Anyways, I said that there is four more warriors on your equal that can help in defending China. The only problem is that they are located on an island far away from China. To get there we're gonna need to use this."

He snapped his fingers and made appear some kind of black bathub that was filled with light blue shining water. Po looked amazed before suddenly putting on an insulted look.

"Wait, are you saying that we smell?" He asked and smelled his armpits.

"No: this is the Travelling Tub. It's a magical tub that has been built generations ago by an ancient civilization and it allows to teleport anywhere else in the world to another tub connected to it. It's our lucky day as I happen to have a friend on said island we're supposed to go and he have a tub exactly like this too. At the moment we're speaking, he's waiting for us on this island. We're leaving now."

With that being said, the old bear got into the shining water and laid in a sleeping position without even removing his clothes and invited the others to do as well.

"Hum, are you sure this thing is safe?" Po asked.

"Did you ever used it before?" Toka backed him up.

"Oh, I did use it a few times. Do not worry: the only bad thing about it is that newcomers tend to feel a bit sleepy upon arriving at the other end. Now come."

The three friend exchanged looks before finally getting in the tub and laying on their back into the water. Luckily, it wasn't too cold and they settled in quick. Master Yoshi instructed them to close their eyes and wait for the process to happen which they did.

The water shone brightly and vibrated for a moment before the four of them passed out...

* * *

"Mmmmh..." Toka groaned as he was slowly coming back to his senses.

He got up in a sitting position as his body was still wet because of the light blue shining water. He rubbed his head and binked his eyes a few times before realizing that he was no longer in the Unlimited Space Room, but in a dark one with walls having a design he never saw in all China.

"You're the first to awake, my friend." Said a voice which belonged to a male wolf in the room. He wasn't anything like the wolves Toka saw in his life: his fur was of a dark green and white with strange aqua blue symbols marked on his forehead and back. His eyes were emerald and he was dressed in red pants with a dark grey hoodie which Toka never saw before in China.

"W-Who are you?" Po asked as he awoke along Tigress and Yoshi.

"Chikkiart, at your service." The wolf answered with a bow. "Nice to see you again after so long, Yoshi."

"You know him, Master?" Toka asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Chikkiart is an old friend of mine that I made, when I came on this island for the first time-"

He got interrupted as Tigress suddenly pushed a slight scream of surprise. It's only upon seeing her covering herself with her arms that Toka and Po realized that they were all naked. Their clothes had disappeared!

"Oh yeah, I forgot: our clothes cannot follow us during the teleportation. That's why we usually use special items from this land to take them." Master Yoshi said with rubbing the back of his head like someone who did something wrong.

"Do not worry, I took some clothes for your arrival as I knew this would happen." Chikkiart said and picked up clothes from a corner which he gave to the four of them as they all came out of the Travelling Tub.

A few minutes later, Toka was now wearing a small jade green jacket that had no sleeves which he left open along with pants of the same color and putted some bandages on his forearms to compensate for his lost gloves.

Po had pants similar to his usual ones but in red and with more exposing sandals and a red headband that had golden dragon patterns on it. "This dress is sooo awesome!"

Tigress, however, didn't liked her new dress as much as them. It was a triangular red top that left her shoulders exposed along with red pants and sleeves. The only positive aspect was that she had the same sandals. She winced a bit as she wasn't used to go around with so much fur exposed. She also noticed that Master Yoshi got the exact same dress he had before teleporting in here.

"Thanks for the dress, I guess...What now?" Tigress asked with her arms crossed.

"Follow me now." Chikkiart said as he started walking toward the exit of the cave.

The four others followed him and they exited on a hill which gave view on a beautiful landscape of vegetation, rocks, mountains, everything you could see in a wild world.

"Woah! This place is awesome!" Po exclaimed in awe. His two friends were pretty much impressed too as the bear and wolf simply smiled.

"My friends, welcome to the land of Fusang..." Chikkiart said with a smile.


	3. Let's start!

After their arrival on the land of Fusang, Master Yoshi and Chikkiart took their tree students on the middle of a green field where the sun was shining bright and the wind blowing calmly to start with the next part of their training. Needless to say they were very eager to start.

"Alright, kids, it is time to continue the training I promised you to do." The bear started before noticing an unusual smile on Toka's face. "What is it, Toka?"

"Sorry, Master, it's just... It's the first time you get to train since a very long time and I'm really excited."

This remark made the old bear smile a bit before returning to the subject. "For your training, you're each gonna learn new techniques to boost your skills in combat. First, Toka, the technique I want to teach you is called Fist Storm which will allow you to give many punches with both of your fists without needing to break for a while."

"Great!" The snow leopard said in excitation before calming down. "And how can I learn it?"

Master Yoshi led Toka to a small waterfall coming down a rock. "You need to smash into this waterfall."

Toka raised an eye brow. "That's all? It seems a bit simple."

"Not only smash it." Yoshi pointed out. "You need to keep striking into the water until you can get your fist in and out without wetting it."

This made the snow leopard look in surprise. "What? But that's impossible!"

"Only if you think it is, my student. Now, I'll let you start your training and go tell your friends' ones." He said with walking back to Po and Tigress as Toka started giving punches in the waterfall.

"Now, for you, Po, you might have unlocked your Dragon Warrior Chi, but you didn't unlocked all of its potential. I can teach you an advanced technique called the Hyper Beam."

"Whoa! This name sounds cool!" He said in excitation before alming down. "Sorry, continue, Master, please."

"As I was saying, the Hyper Beam is a technique that will allow you to create a beam of Chi from your mouth. However, after using it, your Chi will need to wait a moment for it to recharge. All you need to do is try to put your Dragon Warrior Chi in your mouth."

"I can do that: I always dreamed of doing amazing tricks with my mouth!" This earned him a look from Tigress which made him rise his paws. "Wait! Not in that sense! I meant-"

"I know what you meant." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"And for you, Tigress, I want to help you master your Chi." He took her paw into his. "You possess a special fire type that I rarely seen in my life: the Sacred Fire Chi."

Tigress looked curiously. "What does it have of special?"

"It's like normal Fire Chi, but with more possibilties and techniques. However, before getting there, you need to master the Sacred Fire. This is the first step of your training." Yoshi explained and the feline nodded before bringing the white fire from her paws and worked on controlling it.

* * *

After a few hours, Toka still couldn't smash the waterfall without getting wet, Tigress slightly mastered her Scared Fire and Po was able to put Chi in his mouth: only had to find a way to shoot it. Master Yoshi and Chikkiart decided to leave them for a while and walked away to another destination.

This destination was located on top of the island's highest mountain where they quickly arrived thanks to a bubble of Chi that Chikkiart used to make them float up there. Once they arrived on top, four figures were present.

"Glad to see that you all accepted to come, Leviathan, Pixiu, Denglong, and Longma Warrior..."

* * *

 **Okay, guys, I got a little surprise news to tell: this story is gonna end here. Understand me: it's not that I'm rushed, don't want to write anymore or lack ideas, it's just that, for Toka, I'd like to rely on the effect of surprise, like Goku from Dragon Ball Z does most of the time upon leaving and returning with new tricks. I will explain everything during the second season of the New Legend Reboot.**

 **And beside, aren't you excited to see our heroes together again :)**


End file.
